


Seungkwan

by Jellonuna



Series: jicheol au series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, ceo!cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: side story of my fanfic 'simple' of how Seungkwan became Seungcheol's secretary





	Seungkwan

“Seungkwan, can you help me to clear Seungcheol’s schedule on the 1st October?” Jihoon asked his fiancé’s personal secretary on that day while waiting for Seungcheol to finish his meeting

“No” Seungkwan didn’t even bother to look up from the papers in front of him

“please” Jihoon tried his best to smile instead of being angry as per usual, he knew only Seungkwan could help him about Seungcheol’s schedule as he was the one who arranged it

“No” Seungkwan finally looked up and give a boring look to Jihoon

“Pretty please?” Jihoon had to swallow his pride, he needed that day and he couldn’t ask Seungcheol for it because he wanted to make a surprise for him

“No, listen Ji, we are handling a really big decision these days, and 1st October will be another big day for my boss and I just can’t release him to have fun with you fucking all around his apartment” Seungkwan needed to rub his eyes in order not to let the imagination of his boss and his fiancé being naked on his mind

“Seriously? I only asked for 9pm schedule, it’s his own time, I mean normally he would go home at 8 so why can’t he hold off that damn meeting until the next day?!” Jihoon started to lose his patience

“Because he is busy, and I, as his personal secretary have to make sure he done what he has to do as the ceo, now if we are clear about this, move from my table and sit quietly inside your fiancé’s office and stop pestering me about his schedule I know what is best for him”

“No you don’t evil” Jihoon kicked Seungkwan’s table angrily and stomped out only to be crashed to someone’s body “OUCH” Jihoon said while rubbing his nose which hit the person’s chest

“Sorry baby, is it hurt?” Jihoon looked up to the familiar voice and his fiancé, Seungcheol was there looking at him worriedly

“Nahh… I’m fine, that’s nothing compared to talking to your bitchy secretary” Jihoon pointed his finger to Seungkwan whom shook his head without even looking at the couple didn’t bother about what Jihoon just said

“What happened?” Seungcheol asked curiously because normally Jihoon and Seungkwan worked well together especially when it was about spying Seungcheol, Seungkwan would always be there to report to Jihoon for any weird movement from Seungcheol

“He’s just annoying, I wonder why did you even employ him” Jihoon stormed to Seungcheol’s office and slammed the door close left Seungcheol with question mark all over him

“But… he was the one who wants Seungkwan to be my secretary” Seungcheol mumbled to himself

 

 

 

 

_Jihoon rubbed his eyes while frowning when the sunlight hit his eyes woke him up from his deep slumber, when his eyes fully opened he saw his boyfriend was already on his suit preparing to go to his office, Jihoon frowned and looked at his phone ‘6 am’ he growled_

_“Are you going to work already?” Jihoon sat up and rested his back on the headboard while looking at Seungcheol who looked gorgeous on his working suit, he looked surprise when he saw Jihoon was already up_

_“Did I wake you up baby? Sorry” Seungcheol frowned and walked closer to Jihoon to kiss him on the lips while mumbling ‘good morning’ to him_

_“The sunlight woke me up, not you, back to my question why are you so early today? It’s only 6 in the morning”_

_“I need to prepare for the interview later” Seungcheol walked to the small table on their bedroom to pick up his bag, he looked at his watch and muttered ‘damn’ “I’m running late Ji, see you later, don’t go out today you know you just recovered from your cold I don’t want you to get another one”_

_“Interview? What interview?” Jihoon frowned_

_“new secretary interview, I told you last week Mr. Lee retired from his place and today we are going to interview new candidates for his position as my personal secretary” Seungcheol walked back to Jihoon and kissed his forehead “Don’t forget to eat breakfast, I go now baby”_

_“WAIT!” Seungcheol startled when suddenly Jihoon hold his coat tightly “can I join the interview also?” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol desperately although Seungcheol didn’t understand why he just nodded his head_

_“Well… why not, you can drop by later at 10, the interview will only start at that time” Seungcheol agreed didn’t know what was on Jihoon’s mind_

 

 

 

 

_Jihoon was right with his choice to come to the interview, he lost count already of how many times girls who applied for the position as Seungcheol’s secretary flirting with his boyfriend, Jihoon tried his best not to roll his eyes in front of them but they were just being too obvious_

_“Are you seriously going to hire one of those bitches?” Jihoon finally rolled his eyes when they were on break for 30 minutes_

_“Huh?” Seungcheol looked up from his food_

_“nahh… forget it I just don’t think there’s anyone who can replace Mr Lee position he was just too good” Jihoon slumped on his chair, there was no way he would let one of those girls to flirt around with Seungcheol when he wasn’t around_

_“I agree with you, Mr. Lee was just too good” Seungcheol sighed sadly “But don’t you think the girl with black mini skirt just now was good? She’s pre - OUCH” Seungcheol gasped in pain when he felt Jihoon kicked his shin_

_“Continue what you were going to say and I’m moving out from your apartment” Seungcheol remained silent throughout their lunch time_

 

 

 

_And God is good, Jihoon whispered to himself when he saw a guy came to the interview room_

_“Boo Seungkwan?” Jihoon asked carefully and the guy nodded excitedly_

_“Hi! I’m Boo Seungkwan, I came from Jeju and I’m…” Seungkwan couldn’t continue his words when Jihoon cut him off_

_“You are hired” Jihoon smiled genuinely feeling relief when finally a guy with no flirting intention came into the interview_

_“What??” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon in disbelief, Jihoon had been nothing but a fierce interviewer so far but suddenly he just accepted a random guy as Seungcheol’s secretary_

_“What?” Jihoon shrugged ignored his boyfriend who still was looking at him in disbelief_

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey” Seungcheol tilted Jihoon’s chin up and kissed his lips carefully “what’s wrong? What happened between you and Seungkwan?”

“he is just so annoying” Jihoon avoid Seungcheol’s eyes but the latter’s sharp gaze made Jihoon sighed in defeat “fine fine, just… let me drink first” Jihoon removed himself from Seungcheol’s space and moved away before finally he told what happened on that day “yeah… so… he sternly said he doesn’t want you to skip the meeting on that day, on our 1500th day” Jihoon frowned when he saw Seungcheol grinned happily “wipe that sappy face cheol, I’m not in the mood to hear something cheesy from you after that conversation with Seungkwan”

“Well, too bad then you have to hear this because I just can’t keep it to myself” Seungcheol walked closer to Jihoon and hug him on his embrace “I love you so much”

“Yeah yeah I love you too” Seungcheol laughed when he heard Jihoon mumbled on his chest still sulky about Seungkwan

“I will clear my schedule for you, don’t worry, and oh don’t blame Seungkwan for this, he’s right about the important meeting but he just don’t know that you are what most important for me” Seungcheol let go his hug and kissed Jihoon lightly on his lips

“But because of him my surprise is fail now” Jihoon sighed “Might as well cancel it, the meeting is important right? Then better stick to your schedule, we can just celebrate it on the next day something like 1501 day anniversary? Anyway I don’t want to disturb whatever meeting it is, I don’t want to be the one who makes you lose all your money and we have to stay in the road because all your money is gone and I have to be the one who support you financially and Seungkwan will be the first person haunting me with his high pitch voice screaming ‘I told you so Lee Jihoon!!’” Seungcheol laughed so hard when Jihoon finished telling his imagination “I’m being serious though” Jihoon pouted but turned into a smile because he just loved Seungcheol’s laughter voice

“I really adore you baby” Seungcheol said when he finally stopped laughing

“Yeah I’m adorable like a plushy toy”

“Sorry for the failed surprise” Seungcheol took Jihoon’s hand and kissed it tenderly

“It’s ok, I actually still thinking what should I do on that day other than being naked on the couch welcoming you home” Jihoon raised up his eyebrow in disbelief “oh no… you don’t get any idea to do that here” Jihoon’s eyes showed fear when he saw Seungcheol’s eyes showed lust

“Well well well… You just got me so excited baby, maybe we should celebrate our 1443 day here, inside my office”

 

 

 

 

 

“Is Seungcheol inside his office?” Seokmin asked while holding documents he had prepared for his boss after yesterday he was haunted by Seungcheol because he had forgotten to finalize the document

“No” Seungkwan said sternly

“Huh? That’s weird… he told me to meet him inside his office in at 2pm” Seokmin looked at the closed door until he heard noises like things fell on the floor from inside his boss’s office room “someone inside?”

“Nobody” Seungkwan finally looked up to see Seokmin still standing in front of him

“Then what was that?”

“What?” Seungkwan looked at Seokmin boringly

“That noises”

“Ghost, happy Halloween, now, Go. Because I have so much things to do here and I when our boss is available I will call you” Seungkwan shushed the still confused Seokmin but eventually he went off “I should ask for extra pay this month…” Seungkwan shook his head in disbelief looking Seungcheol’s closed door and immediately put on his earpiece back before he heard any other weird noises


End file.
